


By Definition

by wightfaerie



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightfaerie/pseuds/wightfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short, lighthearted, light bondage story</p><p>Starsky asks Hutch to define a word for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Definition

 

**By Definition**

Starsky surveyed the clothes in his closet and pulled out the jacket he often wore to court. He and Hutch would be giving evidence in the Simon Marcus case in less than four hours. His blue tie slithered to the floor and he picked it up, the material soft in his hands. He toyed with the fabric, glancing over at his naked lover, an idea beginning to form in his head.

Hutch was rummaging through Starsky’s clean clothes pile, probably searching for his boxers. Some of his clothes inevitably found their way into Starsky’s laundry every week.

“Hutch, define bondage.” Starsky knew that Hutch wouldn’t be able to resist a word game, even though they were due in work soon and Hutch always liked to go through his testimony one last time.

Hutch looked up from his rifling, and turned. Starsky marveled at the size of Hutch’s penis. Even limp, it was impressive. “Bondage?”

“Yeah, bondage,” Starsky said, walking toward Hutch, still fiddling with the tie.

“Define bondage.” Hutch made his thinking face. “It depends on what context you are using the word.  Its usage has changed over the years. Bondage once meant slavery or involuntary servitude, serfdom. Generally, it is the state of being bound by or subjected to some external power or control.”

While Hutch spouted the dictionary, Starsky grasped Hutch’s hands. He held them together with one hand and wrapped the tie around Hutch’s wrists with the other.

Although Hutch raised an eyebrow, he didn’t stop his explanation. “Of course, in more recent times, it has come to mean the state or practice of being physically restrained, as in being tied up, chained, or put in handcuffs, for sexual gratification.”

Hutch finished his definition and Starsky finished the binding by cinching the tie and knotting it under Hutch’s wrists.

Hutch examined his bound wrists and then stared at Starsky with a blank expression.

Starsky swallowed. He hated when Hutch put his ice face on. He could never read his partner’s thoughts when he looked like that. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Hutch nodded. “I’m intrigued as to where this is going.”

“This is going.” Starsky looked around the room for inspiration, he really hadn’t thought beyond tying Hutch’s wrists. He saw his belt on the bed. Pulling Hutch by his secured wrists, he snagged the belt and dragged Hutch into the bathroom. Climbing on the side of the tub, he looped the belt through Hutch’s arms, hauling his hands above his head and buckling the belt over the curtain rod. “You are going here, and I am going here.” Starsky dropped to his knees.

Hutch’s hard shaft almost poked Starsky in the eye.

“I guess I don’t need to ask if you are enjoying this, do I?” Without waiting for an answer, Starsky engulfed Hutch’s cock in his mouth, teasing the slit with the end of his tongue and rolling Hutch’s balls in his hands. Licking and sucking with enthusiasm, Starsky deep throated Hutch’s phallus.

Hutch thrust his hips, fucking Starsky’s mouth for all he was worth.

Starsky held Hutch’s hips, and pulled away, gasping for breath. “Steady there, cowboy. I’m not sure how strong that rod is.”

Hutch threw his head back, groaning. “Don’t stop, please,” he begged.

Starsky licked pre-come from the tip of Hutch’s rigid rod. Suckling hard, he worked Hutch up into a frenzy. The sac in his hand tightened just before Hutch erupted. Starsky swallowed every bit of juice that Hutch pumped into his mouth.

Hutch keened; a sound loud enough to wake the dead and slumped against his bonds.

The curtain rod creaked at the unexpected stress.

Starsky stood up, clasped Hutch around the waist and took his weight. Letting Hutch lean against him, Starsky somehow managed to release his wrists from the curtain rod and lower him to the edge of the tub.

“Damn,” Hutch panted. “Who said that dictionaries are boring?” He grinned at Starsky. “Any other words you want defined?”

***


End file.
